cpenguinshowfandomcom-20200215-history
The pie challenge
The pie challenge is based on regual show episode,Guys Night. (The camera shows onto The broken down epf.Then the camera shows a talk going on betwen Gary,Rookie and Cadence.) Cadence:I CAN BE A EPF! Gary:Im sorry but only the best can become a epf. Cadnece:WELL I AM ONE OF THE BEST! Rookie:stop freaking out guys.There is a way. Gary:I know you love her Rookie.But im sorry. Cadence:You'll be sorry when a kick your butt in rage! Gary:...ok? Mr Cow2(off screen):THIS IS RATED G SO STOP THE TRASH TALK CADENCE! Cadence:well YOU just broke the fourth wall! Gary:We must find out if you are one of the best. Rookie: I know a way to know. Cadence,Gary:HOW?? (Mr Cow2 runs in and says:)Pie challenge!You have to eat 6 cherry pies in under a hour. Rookie:without getting sick,and no breaks. Cadence:I'll do it! (the camera then shows cadence trying to beat it 6 times and fails all 6 times) Cadence:(Barfs)oooooh... Mr Cow2: you can be a epf,i hope you are alright. Gary and Rookie: Yeah cadence your in come! Cadence:NO! I WOULD TAKE YOUR CHARITY! ILL EARN IT! ill just be right back...(leaves) Mr Cow2: want some soda guys? (camera shows cadence outside by the ski village,she looks at the stars) Cadence:(sighs) am i ment to become a epf? (a book of cadence's opens and shows how her friends became epf members) Cadence:ILL NEVER QUIT!(she runs into the epf) Rookie : Hi cadence,how are you feeling? Cadence: Fine and i want some pie Gary:Last 6,Are you sure cadence?cadence? (Gary sees cadence eating all 6 pies when the timer is on) Cadence:burp! exuse me! Mr Cow2: ...Oh no. (Cadence glows then faints,Her bottom begins to look like pie.) Gary:! Mr Cow2! EXPLIAN WHATS HAPPENING! Mr Cow2:She is in the pie world,If she does not escape soon,She will turn into pie. Rookie:WHAT DO WE DO? Mr Cow2:we call 911 and wait.Im sorry rookie. (The camera then shows cadence in this "pie world".) Cadence: Where am I? Ph:CADENCE! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE! Cadence: PH! and why? Ph: We must leave here or we will turn into pie! Cadence: (gasps!) WHAT! (suddenly a pie with two red spears and red legs with red eyes appears) Evil Pie:OH NO YOU DONT! WE WILL DEFEAT YOU THEN TURN YOU TO PIE IN OUR WORLD AND YOUR WORLD! (Cadence and Ph gasps in horror) Ph: FLARE COME ON OUT! (flare jumps over) Ph: Flare burn these evil pies! (Flares fights the pies when Cadence and Ph run to a door that says exit.) Giant evil pie:ILL KILL YOU! Ph:FLARE! (Flare shoots a beam of fire and the Giant evil pie blows up.) Ph:GREAT WORK! NOW LETS GO IN. (Ph,Cadence and Flare run out.Cadence now in the real world wakes up.) Cadence:IM BACK! Gary,Mr Cow2 and Rookie: YAY! Resuce squad member:Wheres the body? Cadence:No body here,Just us Epf. Resuce squad member:Became a epf? Cadence:YEAH! (Everyone laughs and giant sigh comes up and says.The end?But the pies may come back O O) Category:Season 1 Category:PH Category:Cadence